Armor
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: – Me gustas. – Daryl lo miró. Estaba sorprendido, pero logró ocultarlo bien, y tras un par de segundos musitó un escueto e incómodo 'ah'. – ¿Ah? ¿Es esa tu única respuesta? – rió Jesus. Daryl tan solo se encogió de hombros – No tengo nada que decir. No sé que esperas que te diga. [SLASH]
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos. Son creación de Robert Kirkman y pertenecen a AMC.

 **Sinopsis:** – Me gustas. – dijo él con una sonrisa. Daryl lo miró. Estaba sorprendido, pero logró ocultarlo bien y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo musitó un escueto ''ah''. – ¿Ah? ¿Es esa tu única respuesta? – rió Jesus. Daryl tan solo se encogió de hombros – No tengo nada que decir. No sé que esperas que te diga.

 **N/A:** Qué decir, me he enamorado de esta pareja. El fandom, los fanarts, fanfics, vídeos, todo es maravilloso. Tanto que no he podido resistirme a escribir este mini fic de dos capítulos.

 **Aviso:** Historia subida aquí y a Wattpad. Rating **T** por ahora, pero cambiará a **M** porque soy una pervertida y no tengo remedio.

.

* * *

 **Armor.**

* * *

.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Paul sacudió levemente la cabeza en negación y apoyó las manos en la pica del lavabo. Se recriminó a si mismo una y otra vez el haber caído tan fácilmente. Había sido tan… débil. Suspiró, y durante unos segundos se quedó observando el agua caer del grifo, llevándose con ella la pasta de dientes por el desagüe en un remolino. Un remolino, justo lo que eran sus emociones en esos momentos... Pero qué idiota era, ¿verdad? Siempre fijándose en lo imposible. Le gustaban los desafíos, no podía evitarlo, pero al final, vez tras vez estos acababan pasándole factura. Sus caprichos rapidamente se volvían en algo más serio. Después de un par de encuentros sexuales se daba cuenta de que quería más de esa persona, ''más'' que ellos nunca le podían dar. Y esta vez probablemente lo más afectuoso que iba a conseguir de Daryl iba a ser un simple ''gracias''.

Estaba jodido. Él era un hombre de acción, que actuaba lanzándose de lleno a la piscina, robándole un beso a su nuevo capricho sin pensarlo dos veces, y a veces su estrategia le salía bien, y otras no. Pero esta vez... esta vez era muy diferente, con Daryl no podía arriesgarse ni a darle un simple abrazo sin que este le acabara dando un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Afuera hacía muchísimo frío.

Un día como este, cinco años atrás, lo estaría pasando en el salón de su casa viendo la tele con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Pero no era el caso. Este era ahora el nuevo mundo.

Tras soltar un último suspiro cansado volvió a fijarse en el espejo y terminó por fin de recortarse un poco la barba como se había propuesto hacer antes de perderse en sus pensamientos. Cuando terminó no se detuvo dos veces a comprobar el resultado. Al instante cogió sus guantes, chaqueta y gorro y se los puso para después salir a la calle.

Llevaba dos meses conviviendo con la gente de Alexandria. Hilltop había quedado en ruinas después de que Negan y los suyos atacaran. La batalla fue dura, larga y causó muchas bajas entre los habitantes de ambas comunidades. De su gente por desgracia pocos habían logrado sobrevivir. Poco tenían que hacer contra las llamas que devoraban sin ningún miramiento todo el campamento. Él y un par de mujeres y cuatro niños habían sido los únicos supervivientes de los suyos.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y evitó pararse a pensar en las mujeres embarazadas y en los bebés que nunca nacerían y caminó por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensar un rato a solas era todo cuanto necesitaba en esos momentos, pero como si el destino se riera de él, escuchó la voz de Rosita elevarse desde la torre de guardia.

– ¡Han vuelto! Abrid las puertas.

 _''Genial…''_ No pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Bastaba con que decidiera descansar un poco su mente después de tanto pensar en Daryl para que... en fin, de alguna manera lo acabara invocando.

Eugene aun no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando Jesus vio pasar por su lado a una Maggie muy embarazada en busca de su marido. Pudo ver perfectamente como su expresión de preocupación se volvía en una de total alegría al ver entrar por la puerta a Glenn. Cinco segundos después ya se habían fundido en un cálido abrazo. Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

La siguiente parejita en entrar por la puerta fueron Rick y Michonne – quien por supuesto lo había acompañado en su viaje–. Ambos parecían muy contentos, y además, satisfechos, lo cual confirmaba el éxito en su búsqueda de provisiones. Durante unos momentos se preguntó qué habrían traído esta vez a la comunidad; si armas, alimentos o medicinas. Fuera como fuese, esa incógnita desapareció pronto de su mente al ver entrar a Daryl.

Parecía fastidiado, notó. Al instante sonrió al saber que era por culpa de todo el amor que se respiraba en el aire. Jesus odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero se había alegrado de verlo volver sano y salvo. No era que hubiera estado preocupado. Eso era algo estúpido. Daryl Dixon siempre conseguía salvar su propio culo por muy feas que estuvieran las cosas. Preocuparse por él no debería estar en su lista de quehaceres. Aún así, sintió alivio.

– Deduzco que la cosa ha ido bien. – Sonrió una vez Daryl llegó a su alcance.

Si antes parecía aburrido, esta vez Dixon frunció el ceño.

– Compruébalo tú mismo. Tenemos el maletero lleno de pastelitos y esas mierdas que tanto le gustan a Abraham. Nada que merezca la pena. Así que si quieres sentirte útil ayuda a Eugene a descargar toda esa basura.

El comentario notablemente acabó con su buen humor.

– Si tu comentario acerca de ser útil tiene que ver…

– Cierra el pico – ladró Daryl. – ¿Quieres ayudar en algo? Ayuda con eso, idiota. Aquel día casi nos jodes a todos, por poco esa manada de cabrones te comen vivo, ¿Y por qué? Porque el señorito se empeñó en venir con nosotros para hacerse el héroe, aun a pesar de haber recibido un balazo en el pecho semanas atrás.

El disparo. Siempre tenía que salir a la luz. Cuando el loco de Negan se dignó a hacer su primera aparición acabó a balazos con la vida de muchos Alexandrianos. Por desgracia, una de esas balas fue directa a él. Pero no obstante aquello no impidió que siguiera ayudando como pudo.

– Que yo recuerde me las apañé yo solito ese día. – Daryl sacudió la cabeza y aligeró el paso con intención de deshacerse de él. No lo consiguió. Al instante Jesus aceleró el ritmo y llegó a su lado. – Estaba jodido, sí, tienes razón, fui un idiota. Fue algo estúpido de mi parte y sé perfectamente que no debí haberlo hecho. ¿Pero recuerdas? Aun así logré tumbar a dos caminantes y salí con vida de esa. – Observó a Daryl de reojo, esperando que volviera a echarle algo en cara como hacía siempre.

Su relación no había sido siempre así… De hecho estaban empezando a llevarse… más o menos bien. Bueno, al menos Daryl ya no lo miraba como si quisiera volver a hundir su puño en su cara. Sus personalidades eran en algunos aspectos parecidas y eso les ayudaba a entenderse mejor, sobretodo en el campo de batalla. La cosa cambió después del incidente. Cuando Jesus insistió en venir con ellos y acabó rodeado de caminantes, fue en ese momento en el que descubrieron que no estaba en condiciones de plantar batalla. Sí, les ocultó que estaba herido. Daryl se enfadó con él. Le llamó de todo. Y a día de hoy seguía poniendo mala cara al verlo.

Al no recibir respuesta de Daryl, sonrió.

– Has dicho que casi os jodí a todos aquel día. ¿No te hubieras alegrado tú de haberte librado del lastre que estoy hecho?

Esta vez Daryl se detuvo y lo miró, lo que le hizo imitar el gesto.

– Eres gilipollas.

Jesus sonrió travieso.

– Sabes que me encantan tus motes cariñosos.

Era el mismo tira y afloja de siempre, en el que Jesus empezaba con esos comentarios y Daryl terminaba yéndose cabreado para diversión suya. Disfrutaba mucho con eso.

– Eres un capullo. Me hubiera importado una mierda que se cebaran contigo, tú te lo hubieras buscado por ser tan… imbécil.

''Que mal mientes''.

– Vamos Dixon, si no te molestara, no te enfadarías cada vez que te lo recuerdo.

Aquello acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tras acercarse dos pasos, quedó cara a cara con él. Sus narices a pocos centímetros. Los ojos de Daryl reflejaban ira.

''La tensión podría romperse con un cuchillo…'' pensó Jesus.

– No. Me importas. Una. Mierda.

Después de que Daryl lo mirara de arriba abajo con desprecio, Jesus levantó una ceja. Y cuando Daryl se dio media vuelta y se largó, este sonrió y naturalmente lo siguió.

– ¿Sabes? Denise dice que en menos de un mes ya estaré totalmente recuperado. Ya no tendrás que echarme de menos en tus aventuras.

La única respuesta de Daryl fue poner los ojos en blanco.

'' _Si no miras no está''_ se repitió. Mejor eso que darle un puñetazo. Aunque ahora que pensaba quizá sería una buena idea. Por suerte Carol hizo aparición antes de que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba y acabara cometiendo una locura.

La mujer, encantadora como siempre ofreció a Daryl una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo ha ido todo hoy?

– Bien. – Respondió Daryl secamente.

Carol levantó las cejas.

– ¿Me has traído…?

Daryl parpadeó un par de veces.

– Oh. Sí. – dijo cuando cayó, y metió la mano en su bolsillo para después dejar el contenido en la palma de la mano de Carol que esperaba extendida. – toma.

Un puñado de almendras (junto a una pelusa) y la gran mayoría rotas.

Carol sacudió la cabeza disimulando una sonrisa. Jesus directamente se rió.

– Carol, Carol, Carol… creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que Daryl no es el mejor para hacer recados.

– Sí, desde luego me ha quedado claro.

Daryl suspiró con fastidio, mirando a otro lado.

– ¿No habían más, vale? He buscado en tres malditas tiendas y solo habían… patatas, y refrescos y esas cosas.

– En fin Daryl, olvídalo, creo que me servirá. Para... un cuarto de pastel.

Jesus volvió a reír y Daryl resistió el impulso de darle un codazo en las costillas.

– No importa. Gracias de todas formas. Es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que me traigas ingredientes cuando ya bastante haces por el resto de la comunidad. De todas formas tenía que salir yo esta tarde... – en ese momento pareció caer en algo – Oh, Por cierto, os he traído más galletas que me sobraron el otro día. – cuando abrió su bolso para sacar dos bolsas con las galletas Daryl extendió una mano poniendo mala cara.

– Nah. Yo paso, nunca me ha gustado... esa cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Eso que le pones.

– ¿Remolacha?

Daryl hizo una mueca.

– No, lo otro. Bah. Da igual.

– Daryl… sé que no llegaste a probar las galletas, además, me ofende que digas eso cuando tú comes cualquier cosa. – Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto, Jesus se adelantó y cogió una de las bolsas.

– Yo si cogeré. Están riquísimas por cierto, ya te lo he dicho en más ocasiones pero te lo repito; sin duda eres la mejor cocinera de Alexandria.

Daryl tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco. Más aun cuando Jesus le dio un beso en la frente a Carol y esta rió sorprendida por la efusividad del chico. Lo que no se esperaba es que después se acercara a él pillándolo completamente desprevenido y le removiera el pelo para después salir huyendo calle abajo (no sin antes girarse sonriente y gritar un ''¡Gracias, Carol!'')

– ¡Pero será hijo de …!

.

.

.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba su estúpida y pomposa sonrisa fácil y sus aires de autosuficiencia. Sí, esa forma de moverse tan ágil que tenía, con la gracia de un maldito Dios. Cualquiera se quedaría con la boca abierta viéndolo matar caminantes como si se tratara de una patinadora sobre una pista de hielo. Y por si no fuera ya lo suficientemente irritante, desde hacía unas semanas había empezado a usar cualquier excusa con tal de acercarse a él y crear contacto físico.

– Daryl, ¿Me aguantas esto un momento? He encontrado allí al fondo unas escaleras y creo que podría haber algo interesante allí arriba. – Sin dejarle decir nada Jesus le tendió el botiquín que había encontrado en la trastienda, y sin ninguna necesidad, le dedicó una sonrisa y una palmadita en el brazo.

Palmadita.

Desde luego no era normal que fuera bajando la mano por todo su brazo -hasta al punto de casi rozar sus dedos- para después separarse y dedicarle una última sonrisa.

– Este lugar está en ruinas. Ten cuidado por allí abajo, compañero.

Una vez desapareció Daryl se quedó estático, sintiendo aún la calidez que habían dejado sus tibios dedos por todo su brazo. Como si le hubieran dado una colleja reaccionó diciéndose a si mismo lo imbécil que era.

Ni hablar. No iba a dejar que aquel capullo lo afectara tanto. Desde que lo conoció había sentido curiosidad por él y una cierta sensación en la punta de su estómago cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Pasteladas.

Iba a ponerle punto y final a tanta tontería. Bastantes problemas cargaba ya en su espalda.

Se entretuvo unos minutos llenando el saco con provisiones. Encontró por el suelo herramientas esparcidas y botes de comida enlatada. Aquel lugar probablemente había sido una especie de centro comercial, dado que el material que encontraba por el suelo era muy variado. No podría decirlo bien. El sitio había sido claramente bombardeado. Tenía dos plantas, posiblemente tres, pero no había ni rastro de unas escaleras macánicas, sino que algún superviviente habría puesto unas de madera con el objetivo de subir arriba a investigar. Como bien había dicho Jesus, todo estaba en ruinas.

Cuando fue a agacharse a recoger una botella de vino una rata pasó corriendo a centímetros de su mano, haciéndolo saltar.

– Maldita cabrona…

Como si se riera de él, el animal emitió el ruidito característico de los roedores de su especie y se metió justo detrás de los estantes en los que se encontraba la comida. Con mala cara, Daryl se dio la vuelta y decidió que ya tenía bastantes provisiones para otra semana más. Llamó a Jesus un par de veces, pero el maldito no respondía.

Esperó durante unos segundos, y volvió a llamarlo. De nuevo nada.

Enfadado y ya algo nervioso al no recibir respuesta, dejó el dichoso saco junto al botiquín en el suelo y empezó a subir las escaleras de madera que crujían bajo su peso. Arriba no encontró nada más que escombros. Gran parte de la pared estaba llena de grietas y con enormes agujeros que dejaban paso a la luz solar.

No logró dar con Jesus.

Caminó entre restos de piedrecitas y yeso que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y giró al ver un pasillo con un par de tiendas de ropa.

– ¡Rovia! – gitó. Y se dio cuenta de lo jodidamente enfadado que debía estar para llamar al muy idiota por su apellido.

– ¡Estoy aquí!

Algo aliviado (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) siguió la voz hasta dar con él detrás de un montón de escombros y muebles por el final del pasillo. Jesus estaba de espaldas a él con un libro entre sus manos. Mientras se le acercaba, Daryl fue fijándose con curiosidad en el lugar en el que estaba. A juzgar por la cantidad de libros que habían por el suelo y en los estantes aquello había sido una especie de librería.

– Aquí arriba no hay una mierda. Deberíamos irnos.

Jesus se dio la vuelta y asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Eso era nuevo, ese tipo nunca fingía sonrisas, de hecho a veces se preguntaba si por las mañanas se las dibujaba él mismo con rotulador para dejarlas ahí todo el día. No supo porqué, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a él y sin previo aviso le arrebató el libro de entre sus manos.

– Cuentos, fábulas y leyendas. – leyó en la portada. Daryl lo miró extrañado.

– Distinta portada, pero el contenido es el mismo – sonrió Jesus – Era el libro favorito de mi hermana cuando era niña. Solía leérselo cuando me lo pedía. Mis padres nunca fueron de leer cuentos, no eran... muy cariñosos, por así decirlo. Así que ella me pedía a mi cada noche que le leyera. Le encantaba. Aunque estoy seguro de que solo un par de veces aguantó hasta oír el final del libro; siempre se acababa durmiendo antes – finalizó con una pequeña risa melancólica.

Por la forma en la que le tembló la voz y sus ojos brillaban dedujo que su hermana no había tenido una muerte muy agradable. En lugar de preguntar que le ocurrió, simplemente dijo:

– Lo siento.

– Sí... Gracias – le sonrió tímidamente y pasó por su lado. – En fin, creo que deberíamos irnos. No parece un sitio muy seguro aquí.

Una vez llegó al pasillo se dio la vuelta al descubrir que no lo seguía. Abrió la boca para preguntar, dubitativo, pero acabó por cerrarla y no dijo nada. Daryl estaba ojeando el libro con curiosidad. Después de unos instantes, quizá porque se sintió observado, lo miró a él directamente. Y luego guardó el libro en el bolsillo. Jesus se dio la vuelta en ese entonces, pero incluso Daryl pudo ver su sonrisa desde esa distancia.

.

.

.

Mientras Jesus metía el cargamento en el maletero Daryl se quedó en el asiento delantero del coche. Terminó de tachar cierta zona en el mapa, indicando que ya había sido registrada y después dobló el papel para guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se sentía muy nervioso.

Necesitaba un cigarro.

Jesus no tardó en subirse al coche. Nada más sentarse le pasó una lata de refresco a Daryl, que la cogió en el aire. Tras estudiar unos segundos la lata lo miró alzando una ceja, interrogante.

– La cogí por si te entraba sed – dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Por suerte Daryl reaccionó pronto y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír.

''por si te entra sed'' pensó. Las mismas palabras que él le había dicho aquel día en el que les robó la furgoneta a Rick y a él. En el momento en el que lo atraparon y le tiró la lata removida al suelo. ''Por si te entra sed''

Qué capullo.

No obstante, a pesar del esfuerzo por no sonreír, Jesus se dio cuenta del indicio de su sonrisa, e instintivamente sonrió aun más. No le quitó el ojo de encima en ningún momento. No perdió detalle de cómo Daryl abría la lata y después del ''pop'' le daba un buen trago. La forma de su perfil… Su cara de satisfacción. Su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando al tragar. Le entraron ganas de besarla… y luego seguir bajando por su cuello, apartar el cuello del chaleco y camiseta de Daryl y seguir el camino de besos más abajo…

– Está caliente. – Jesus tuvo que recordarse que hablaba del refresco.

La cara de fingida molestia que puso Daryl le hizo gracia. Por supuesto, alguna pega tenía que sacar.

– Con un gracias era suficiente.

– Bah.

Jesus apartó la mirada de él y rió por lo bajo.

– ¿Daryl?

El otro le mostró su mejor cara de ''¿Y ahora qué?''

Jesus sonrió levemente.

– Me gustas.

– ¿Qué?

– Vamos… es algo que sabes desde hace mucho tiempo.

Era cierto. Más o menos. ¿Qué era gay? Lo sabía. Pero Daryl a veces pensaba que solo le estaba tomando el pelo cada vez que le tiraba los tejos. Porque para ser sinceros, ¿Quién iba a fijarse en él? Era una pobre excusa de ser humano sin nada que ofrecer. Pero a pesar de sorprenderse con su confesión, logró ocultar bien la sorpresa en su rostro.

– Ah.

Jesus volvió a reír cruzándose de brazos.

Daryl definitivamente necesitaba un cigarro.

– ¿Ah? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Daryl se encogió de hombros y puso su atención en el volante. Aunque no pisó el acelerador.

– No sé que esperas que te diga. No tengo nada que decir.

– Yo creo que sí.

– Tío. – rió amargamente – No te montes películas. No me van los tíos, y aunque fuera gay no me irían los capullos como tú.

– ¿Y que hay de Rick? ¿me dirás que no le has dado repasos de cuerpo entero?

Aquello logró que lo mirara con gran sorpresa (e indignación)

– ¿Qué?

– Sí, me has oído. O aquel día en el que Aaron se manchó su camiseta y tuvo que quitársela. No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo lo mirab…

– Mira. – saltó Daryl – Grábate mis palabras. NO. SOY. GAY.

– Bien.

– ¿Bien?

– Sí, bien – Jesus se encogió de hombros y posó la mirada en sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Daryl decidió no decir nada. Si abría la boca iba a cagarla porque entonces el muy idiota no dejaría de hablar e insistir con el tema. Así que por mucha rabia que le diera la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que llevaba pintada en la cara, mantuvo la boca cerrada y pisó el acelerador.

.

.

.

Después de ese último viaje pasaron meses antes de volver a estar a solas. Y a pesar de que pasaban poco tiempo juntos Daryl se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió a un nivel que por alguna extraña razón lo incomodaba; Jesus se estaba convirtiendo la persona que más lo hacía sonreír.

– ¡Wow, esto me queda super sexy!

– Pero serás idiota… – Rosita empezó con expresión seria pero acabó soltando una inmensa carcajada. Se rió un buen rato mientras Jesus se miraba en el espejo con unas horribles gafas de mosca puestas (además rosas) poniendo miradas sexys – No me extraña que el mundo se haya ido a la mierda, no me puedo creer que alguien comprara estas mierdas.

– Vamos Rosita, Lo que pasa es que hay que saber convinarlo bien, esto tiene un estilazo. – bromeó Rovia dándose una vuelta completa para que ella pudiera apreciarlo.

Rosita sacudió la cabeza. Jesus era una persona inteligente y centrada, pero a veces solía despistarse con tonterías. Otra persona que no lo hubiera visto luchar y lo viera en ese mismo momento hacer el payaso por la tienda se preguntaría como demonios aquel tío seguía con vida. Aunque esa era una virtud de Jesus, era una persona feliz, y en ese nuevo mundo – como él solía llamarlo – ''feliz'' era una palabra algo difícil de aplicar a alguien.

– ¿Me has traído hasta aquí para… disfrazarte? Creía que necesitabas una chaqueta de esas raras tuyas…

– Oh, sí. Cuero – señaló Jesus con rapidez, de pronto volviéndose serio. O al menos, todo lo serio que se podía volver teniendo unas gafas tan ridículas puestas. – nada de chalecos. Mangas largas. Necesito que el material sea resistente, lo suficiente como para proteger los brazos de arañazos de caminantes. – se señaló los brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Nunca había entendido como Daryl y los demás caminaban por ahí yendo tan ligeros de ropa, sabiendo que un arañazo profundo de un Walker podía acabar con sus vidas. Por eso mismo él siempre iba abrigado aunque fuera verano. Más valía prevenir que curar… aunque bueno, después de un mordisco o arañazo poco había que curar.

– No veo ninguna de ese estilo por aquí – frunció el ceño ella – Aquí solo hay ropa de abuela.

Y nada más finalizar su frase, la repentina seriedad de Jesus se fue por la ventana.

– ¡Eso! ¡Eso es!

como una bala pasó por el lado de Rosita y se apresuró a coger cierto abrigo para después probárselo. Ella rompió a carcajadas. Tanto se oyó que se escucharon desde afuera donde esperaba Daryl. Fastidiado entró un momento a ver que demonios pasaba. Y la escena que se encontró al entrar fue de lo más épica. Jesus con unas horribles gafas puestas y un abrigo blanco de lo más cutre que le llegaba a las rodillas, que tenía de decoración en el cuello y al final de las mangas una piel falsa de tigre -o algún animal por el estilo- que volvían sin duda la chaqueta en la más fea que había visto en toda su vida. Y por si fuera poco llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Rosita partiéndose la caja le puso una peluca negra rizada que le llegaba por los hombros.

– ¡Ahora sí! _¡Qué pive más rico! –_ soltó en español.

Jesus sonrió con ganas.

– Admite que en estos momentos te estás lamentando de que sea gay… ¡Oh, Daryl! – exclamó al verlo, ensanchando su sonrisa y volviéndola más traviesa – Mírame, ¡he encontrado justo lo que andaba buscando!

Superando la sorpresa inicial, Daryl por fin pudo hablar para expresar lo que cualquier persona pensaría en esos momentos.

– Sois los dos idiotas…

Sacudiendo la cabeza se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda haciéndose el enfadado. Y al asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, solo entonces pudo sonreír a la vez que un ''que idiota'' salía de sus labios.

Y eso fue solo el principio…

Su armadura se estaba cayendo a pedazos.


End file.
